Valentines Day and Manaphy!
by Torchix
Summary: Manaphy comes back on valentines day, and guess what? So does May! Soon Ash and May will find out how much help the prince of the sea can be. Valentines Day special. Advanceshipping. : What other shipping would i have anyway!


**[****A/N Manaphy comes back on valentines day, and guess what? So does May! Soon Ash and May will find out how much help the prince of the sea can be.****]**

**Me: I apologise if this is a little confusing, but when started writing it I was on sugar high.**

**May: So this is a Valentines ****Day fic?**

**Me: that' ****that's what the title says, so yah.**

**May: Cool, did you remember to include Pikachu? **

**Me: Oh crap! I did forget! I'm dead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon. **

**Valentines Day and Manaphy.**

Its Valentines Day and Ash and Co. are playing on the beach when Ash hears a familiar voice…

"Blaziken give me back the Frisbee!!!!" she yelled "Wartortle it isn't funny!"

"May?" Ash said running up to her "May?" there he stands right behind her watching her laughing Pokèmon.

"Guys what's so funny?" May shouted.

"Blaze ken ken iken!" (Try looking behind you!)

"Huh?" May did just that, and guess who she saw? Ash der! "ASH!!" she shouted giving him a massive hug.

"Can't… Bre… ath!" Ash gasped.

"Oh sorry!" May giggled letting go "I'm just so glad to see you!"

"Hey Ash is that May?" Brock shouted.

"Yeah come on, bring Dawn too!"

"Come on Dawn we've got someone for you to meet!"

"Who? If it's that Misty girl I'm not sure I wanna come!" Dawn laughed.

"Don't worry it's not I'm sure you'll like this girl a lot better cause she's a co-ordinator too!" Bock smiled.

"Cool!" Brock chuckled as Dawn ran towards May and Ash started the introductions.

"Maybe Ash will get to confess his feelings at last." Brock said to himself.

"And of course you both already know Brock!" Ash laughed.

"Der Ash!" Dawn giggled.

"Yeah Ash!" May smiled "We both know Brock and his great cooking!"

"Yeah and I know both of you!" Brock added. The whole group laughed at the conversation.

"Well May, do ya wanna go play in the sea? We were gonna play hide and seek!" Dawn squealed.

"I might as well." May smiled, she glanced back at her Pokèmon "Since I'm having no luck playing with my Frisbee-snatching-Pokèmon!" her Pokèmon just toppled over in laughter.

"I GIVE UP!" May laughed/shouted. Everyone laughed again. May told Blaziken to keep the others under control, left them on their own and followed the others down to the sea.

"Are you and your Pokèmon always like this May?" Ash asked. May looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, we're each others company as we travel alone so yeah we always have a good laugh about things!" she giggled.

"That would be annoying for me! I mean, as you know if I laugh for a long time I can't stop!" Dawn giggled.

"Yeah we know!" Ash laughed, "I think the outstanding record is 24hrs!"

Dawn however didn't find this funny and started chasing Ash around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as Dawn chucked him into the sea.

"He, he!" May giggled running into the water after Dawn who was still chasing Ash around.

"For goodness sake Dawn I was just joking!" Ash screamed as Dawn started dunking him under the water. May swam underneath him and pulled him deeper under water giggling. She swam back up only to feel he self dragged back under and tickled! After a while they ended up back on the surface, Ash still tickling May.

"Ash, Ha, sto-o-p, ha, it! Ha!" May panted in-between laughs. Eventually Ash stopped tickling her and swam under water. May followed him, hoping to give him payback but the she heard a voice.

"Mama? Luv u?"

May recognized that voice straight away, Manaphy!

"Manaphy?" She shouted, sure enough the little blue Pokèmon swam straight towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and swam to the surface. Brock looked at her in shock and called Ash up out of the water.

"Ash! May's found Manaphy!" Brock yelled. He immediately swam up and towards May.

"Dada!!!!!!" Manaphy cheered seeing him.

"Wha!!!!" Ash yelled falling back into the water in shock.

"Manaphy? Why did you just call Ash Dada?" May asked blushing deeply.

"Ash not Dada?" Manaphy questioned.

"No! I am so _NOT_ going out with May!!" Ash exclaimed quickly defending himself.

"Ash...." May whispered sadly. "Why so quick to defend, it wouldn't be that bad being my boyfriend, would it?" Suddenly Manaphy started squirming in her arms. "Huh? What is it Manaphy?"

"Why Ash not Dada?!" He shouted.

"Because we're not going out Manaphy, and we probably never will be…" May sighed.

"Probably? Don't you mean we'll never ever be together May?!" Ash exclaimed again, not knowing he was breaking May's heart hopes with every little thing he said. Manaphy sensed this and came up with a plan, he held out his two antenna like things on its head and sent a red line from each. Ash and May knew what was going on and tried to get out of the way, but Manaphy made them go wherever they went until heartswap came into effect and switched them.

"MANAPHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled. Ash's body talking in May's voice and May's body in Ash's. May, who was Ash's body grabbed Manaphy and ran onto shore to give him a good old telling off.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Manaphy! Why did you do that?" she scolded. Manaphy looked him/her trying not to laugh at how weird it looked May's voice coming from Ash's body. "Answer me!"

"Don't you want to know what Ash thinks of you? I know how you feel about him Mama! That's why I called him Dada!" Manaphy giggled.

"Huh! Since when did you talk that fluently?"

"Since I got lessons from other legendaries that can talk!"

"Ok, whatever, but how do I look in Ash's thoughts?"

"Easy! You're in his body with his brain! You can look easy!"

May tried and looked inside Ash's brain, she soon found what she was looking for and immediately stopped and started crying, which looked even weirder since Ash rarely cried.

"What's wrong Mama?"

"Nothing! These are tears of joy silly!"

"Why?"

"Ash! He has some feelings for me!"

"Beyond friends?"

"You bet!"

"Great!" Manaphy smiled.

"But," May's expression dropped. "I'm still too nervous to tell him!"

"Well I'll help!" Then he walked off.

"Than… Wait! What do you mean?" May shouted running after him.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn screamed.

"Alright Dawn, calm down!" Brock sighed.

"But what happened? Why does May have Ash's voice?!"

"Because Manaphy used heart swap on us! Now we're switched!" Ash explained.

"Oh…"

"Ash, can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Brock asked.

"Sure." He replied walking off with him. "So, what's up?"

"Ash, how come that when Manaphy called you 'Dada' you were quick to defend, I mean you told me you Loved May!"

"I know, and I do, it just hasn't sunk into my head yet, and anyway, she wouldn't love a dope like me." He said sitting down sadly. "She probably loves that pretty-boy, shrubby."

"His names Drew Ash and I don't love him!" May scowled coming over.

"M-may, how much of that did you hear?" Ash stuttered.

"Oh, only about you calling Drew shrubby and sayin' I loved him!"

"Phew. Anyway, how are we gonna change back?"

"Don't ask me! Ask the little trouble maker behind me!" she said looking at the little 'prince' behind her.

"Hehe, sorry." Manaphy laughed nervously.

"I don't think sorry covers it Manaphy, we need our own bodies back by the time we leave the beach, otherwise, well, you know…" Ash sighed.

"Oh, getting dressed again right?" May asked. Ash just nodded blushing at the thought. "Manaphy, please, change us back!"

"No way, I did this for a reason and I will not change you back until it is fulfilled!" Manaphy stated. May blushed remembering their talk earlier; he was trying to get them together.

"Oh come on! I don't wanna be a girl!" Ash groaned "Girls are weird!"

"ASH!" Dawn and May yelled.

"Hehe, I forgot you were here, sorry."

"Typical man." Dawn sighed.

"Um, Dawn? Can me and Manaphy talk to you for a bit?" May asked.

"Sure May!" They walked over to where Manaphy and May were earlier and sat down. "What's up?"

"Ash… I kinda have a MASSIVE crush on him, and Manaphy and I looked into his head earlier and found he had some feelings for me, but I don't know how to tell him… Can you help?" May whispered.

"Sure May! Anything for a friend. What do ya need help with exactly?"

"Figuring out when and how to tell him."

"Well telling him is easy enough, just be yourself, and actions speak louder than words so if you can't summon up the courage to tell him in words just go straight up and kiss him." Dawn giggled, "I'd love to see the look on his face! And I think you need to tell him when you two have been changed back!"

"NO! They can't! They have to tell before!" Manaphy interjected.

"Why?"

"I won't change them back till they're together!"

"Why not? Otherwise May would effectively be kissing herself!"

"Oh… I get you, well, when we get back play for a bit and then I'll change them back!"

"Thank you Dawn." May smiled hugging her friend.

_____________________________________________________

Further down the beach a green haired pretty-boy, you should know who I mean, saw this and not knowing the current situation smirked to himself.

'_Ah ha! Looks like May's little crush has got himself a girlfriend, and it isn't her… talk about good timing! She's down the beach there if I remember correctly. Let's go bag myself a girl!_'

So he went over to 'May' (A/N Mwhahahahaha!!!! :p) and Brock.

"Hey May, look, your little crush seems to have got himself a girlfriend, so he obviously doesn't like ya so…" He started, then he heard snickering. "Wha! Why are you laughing?"

"Cause I'm not May!" Ash laughed.

"Of course you are! stop messing with me!"

"But I'm not! I'm Ash! Manaphy swapped our bodies using heart swap! ...Wait! Did you just say May had a crush on me?"

But Drew was on the floor fainted. And weirdly two men with a stretcher came and took him away.

"Weird........"

"I can't believe it! May likes me too." Ash sighed happily, sitting down.

"See, she doesn't think you're a dope." Brock smiled.

"Yeah,"

"Oi, better snap out of dreamy mode! May, Dawn and Manaphy are comin' back."

"Huh! Oh."

"Hey guys, sorry we went off again, today hasn't been as fun as we planned. What with Manaphy switching us an all." May smiled.

"Don't matter, but what can we do being switched?" Ash pondered. "What about building a sand castle?"

"Yeah! That'd be fun! We could build a model of the Sea Temple!" May suggested. Everyone agreed and they all sat down on the sand.

"Hey!" Manaphy said. "How about we have a contest? Brock and Dawn against Ash and Mama! I can judge since I live there!"

May blushed and Dawn giggled realising Manaphy was still at it, little Mr. Matchmaker.

"Alright, but me and May are gonna win! We have two people who've been there!" Ash smiled putting his arm around May's shoulders making her blush deeply; he saw this and chuckled to himself.

"Then go!" Manaphy cheered. The two teams went over to separate areas and began building.

"Ya know Ash, this is reminding me of what actually happened in the temple, we never did tell anyone what actually happened, not even Jackie!" May sighed. Ash looked at her.

"Does it really matter? Besides, if they knew then they'd probably kill me for running off on my own." Ash shrugged. May just nodded and continued building their model of the Temple.

"Hey May, after this whole 'switchero' is over, can I talk to you alone please?"

"Sure Ash, or should I say, Ashley!"

It took Ash a few seconds to realise what she had said and then he hit her lightly on the arm.

"Hey! Who told you about that?" He asked chuckling.

"Misty, when we stayed the night at your place before leaving for the Battle Frontier. We were having a small sleep over. I was laughing like mad when I found out, I knew you practically lived and breathed Pokèmon battles but I didn't think you'd go as far as dressing up as a girl to finish one!" May giggled.

"May can you please stop giggling, I don't like seeing my body acting too girly."

"Ok, but only if you stop chuckling."

"Oh alright, but if you make me on purpose it doesn't count."

"Oh fine." She joked huffing. The both laughed. Manaphy looked at his 'parents' satisfied, he held out his two antenna things again and pulled them into the centre. Ash and May stopped laughing when the felt themselves tingling, then in a flash, they were back to normal.

"YAY!" The both cheered.

"Oh Manaphy thank you!" May squealed grabbing him into a hug. Ash smiled and patted his head.

"Yeah Manaphy, thanks, it was really getting annoying bein' a girl, no offence May." He chuckled.

"None taken, and I'll say one more thing, I hope that when we left you alone that you weren't peeking!" she teased. Ash looked at her looking slightly shocked and offended.

"May! You know I wouldn't do that!" he huffed turning his back on her.

"Geez Ash, I was just joking!" May giggled. She wrapped her arms around him from the back and pulled him close. "We all know you're not like that, even if hormones are involved."

Ash spun around and hugged her back tightly.

"Thanks May, you always trust me." He laughed. "Even when I do something so dumb I could win the 'stupidest action of the centaury' award!" They both had a good laugh, then Brock and Dawn came over.

"Well it is about time, Manaphy's switched you two back, thank dear lord Arceus!"

"Yah, one more minute and I would have screamed, ok maybe not but you know what I mean!" May smiled.

"Yah, we get what you mean." Dawn replied giggling.

"Anyway May, can we talk alone now like I said earlier? Please." Ash asked looking at May, now actually May not himself.

"Sure Ashley!" May giggled as she ran off in the other direction.

"Huh…?…! Hey you! Wait up little miss Cheeky!" Ash laughed running after her.

_______________________________________________________________

Ash finally caught up with May and after a few minutes of crazy tickling for payback, they sat down on the sand in an empty section off the beach.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Ash?" May asked as she crossed her legs.

"Well thing is, Drew kinda came up to us earlie…." Ash started.

"DREW!!!!!!!!!!?????????? For goodness sake! Does that freak follow me everywhere I go?!"

"Anyway, as I said he came up to us and kinda thought I was you. And he said some things, some very, big things. And I was wondering if they were true."

"What did he say?" May smiled, "I'll tell you if they're true or not." Ash slightly smiled back before going serious again.

"Ok… he kinda said that, Hhhh, you had a-a c-cru-ush on m-me, is he telling the truth?" Ash stuttered. Hearing this May started getting nervous again. She knew she didn't have the courage to say it, and then she thought back to Dawn's advice…

"…_So if you can't summon up the courage to tell him in words just go straight up and kiss him."__ Dawn giggled._

She blushed, but knew that it was the only way.

"Ash, I'll give you an answer, but first close your eyes." She said. Ash looked puzzled but did as he was told and closed his eyes. May sighed and slightly giggled. She leant up slowly and pressed her lips to his, she felt him tense but he slipped into the kiss and kissed her back. May giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt him copy her by wrapping his arms around her waist. This kiss was getting more and more passionate by the second. Tongues explored each others mouths, and a certain boy's hands wandering, and squeezing her lower down. Noticing this May grabbed his hands and pulled back.

"Ash!" She scolded playfully. "Naughty boy!"

"I know, that's why I did it!" Ash chuckled cheekily. May hit his arm slightly, and whispered.

"I love you Ash…"

"I love you too, now c'mon let's get back to the others, we don't want them thinking we were doing anything wrong, do we?" Ash laughed grabbing her hand and running off dragging her along.

_________________________________________________________

"Those two are taking a long time aren't they?" Brock said. Dawn just giggled.

"Yeah, and I thinks we both know why, and what's weird is today is the 14th of February! And romance, romance, romance! It's cool." She replied.

"Hey! You guys! We're back!" Ash shouted running up to them, May close behind him.

"Well, by the fact you two are holding hands my plan worked!" Manaphy giggled "Congratulations Mama and Dada!"

Ash looked at him weirdly.

"Don't worry Ashy; we'll explain it all to you later! But anyway, thank you Manaphy!" May smiled.

"Ya know what's weird about this?" Dawn said.

"What?" Ash and May replied.

"Today is valentines day!"

"Oh yah! I forgot! Happy valentines day!" May smiled. Ash chuckled and put his arm around her waist and squeezed her bum again.

"Yeah, and I got the best gift of all!" He laughed. May grabbed his face and kissed him again, not caring where his hand was, whilst the others watched.

"I'll be off in the morning, my job is done!" Manaphy stated as he watched his parents make out.

"Sure is, and you did a good job of it too!" Brock smiled. The group laughed and watched Ash and May.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Me: Happy Valentines Day! **

**Ash: yah, what she said.**

**May: Happy V-day! Hehe!**

**Me: hope you liked it; I did make Ash a bit out of character though! Oops…**

**May: sure did, **

**All: R&R!**


End file.
